Batman: The Brave and the Bold Episode 3.05: Battle of the Superheroes!
"Battle of the Superheroes!" is the fifth episode of the final season of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Plot Teaser From the files of the Bat-Computer, Batman and Robin fight King Tut while wearing a special mummified uniform, as Vicki Vale watches. Main In Metropolis, in the hospital, Jimmy Olsen knows a reporter knows whatever it takes to get the story and determines to get the scoop of the century and uses his signal watch to call Superman, and then lays on his bed to pretend he's dying. Superman arrives wondering where the trouble is and the turns to see the faking Jimmy, Superman asks if he is sick, and Jimmy comments in curable dicease and lies that the doctor told him he doesn't have much time, Superman if he can use his super-speed to catch a cure in any hospital in the world or find some medicine in a tropical rainforest. Jimmy asks if he can tell him his secret identity, and Superman replies he has been his good buddy. Jimmy thoughts while playing dead that it's working. Before Superman can tell him his secret identity, he hears super hearing that Metropolis is in danger. Before going out the window, Superman tells Jimmy he is fine and normal and will make a good recovery, and then flies out the window, leaving an upset Jimmy behind after he didn't get the secret ID of Superman. Everyone see their greatest hero flying, Superman sees Batman in the Batmobile, Batman tells him gems were stolen from Gotham, Star City and Bludhaven, Superman uses his X-ray vision to search for the criminal, seeing that a vault has been broken out, and it was Lex Luthor, who has hold Lois Lane captived, and Luthor replies that Superman won't interfere with his plans. Then, Lois suddenly kicked the lever on his ship, only to fear the plane had made Lois fall out and warns Superman to save her, she was saved, only to realize Batman had rescued her. Meanwhile, Superman stops Luthor, Luthor fights back, but he breaks his ship tying him up and turning him over to the police and asks Batman if he can help out, and then he goes to the Daily Planet as Clark Kent. Perry White tells Clark to get a close scoop on Superman fighting crime, but Lois wanted to do it. And Clark agrees by doing his work on Metropolis' best knolies, Perry lets him do it then, and tells Lois and Jimmy to do the story, as they both leave. Clark hides in the janitor's office to transform into Superman. As Lois narrates the story, Superman fights Metallo on the Daily Planet, Metallo uses Kryptonite to weaken him, Batman takes the kryptonite from him, and Suoerman defeated him. Meanwhile in the Fortress of Solitude, Superman and Batman shrink down like the size of the Atom in the little city of Kandor, Superman dodges several blasts of El-Gar-Kur, and Batman defeats Gar-Kur, then Superman plays with Krypto the Superdog as he throws the frisbee into space, and Krypto goes after it. Shortly, Mr. Mxyzpitlik causes mischief in Metropolis, Jimmy Olsen takes the picture of him with his tooth, as Mxy wonders he turns Jimmy into a mouse, then Superman and Batman arrive, Batman thoughted that Bat-Mite was the weirdest one, Superman knows one way, while Mxy turns Jimmy into a six-armed Jimmy, a jungle boy marrying a gorilla, a swami, a werewolf, Bizarro-Jimmy, a brainiac Jimmy, a girl Jimmy, and then a porcupined Jimmy, Superman knocks on Mxy's head telling him a joke saying his name backwards, which tricked him to go back to the 5th dimension, thus turning Jimmy back to normal. Lois ends the story, and Jimmy goes to her telling her what gifts Superman had gave them, a necklice for Lois, and a new signal watch for Jimmy. A bank robbery has happened, as toy soldiers guarded it, Toyman steals the money, Superman attempts to stop him, his toy soldiers attack, though he uses his super-breath to blow them away, his toy cannons blast him, he uses his super-vision to destroy them, he super-visions his pogo stick and captures Toyman. Lois and Jimmy ask him any thing on the heist, Superman was about to say something, until the gifts he presumly gave to his 2 best friends glowed as he transform into an angry monster. He starts saying he's tired of crooks stealing from his city, and throws Toyman to the ground, and then goes near to kill him. Before Superman can kill Toyman, Batman swings down and saves him. Superman then threatens to kill Toyman and Batman the next time he sees them. Also, one asks for Superman's autograph but he angrily heat visions it. As he flys off, Lois and Jimmy discover that something is wrong. Meanwhile, Superman begins to upset the city. He blocks the sun and causes lightning to arrive. Also, while a child is playing with her cat, Supermnan grabs the cat and traps it in a tree. He later destroys Jimmy's gift to him and goes out with another woman instead of Lois. Later, Jimmy angrily crumples up his Superman posters and stamps on them. Batman arrives and tells him that the gifts Superman gave them twisted his mind. At the Fortress of Sollitude, Batman tells Superman about the gifts he gave to Lois and Jimmy. Superman angrily says that he hates the two and doubts giving gifts to them. The next day, Superman holds the Mayor hostage and declares himself king of Metropolis. Lois and Jimmy lead an army and shout out,"Down with Superman!" Superman punishes them by blowing them into the streets. But a well armoured Batman arrives with Krypto. Jimmy takes a picture of Batman and Superman for a scoop. Batman blocks Superman's heat vision but Superman crushes his missiles. Superman slaps Batman into a building and throws Krypto into space. Krypto flys back to Earth and blasts Superman into city hall. Batman tells Krypto to hold off Superman longer. Superman breaks the ground in two, Jimmy and Lois end up holding onto a ledge. As Superman is about to kill Jimmy and Lois, Batman punches Superman over and over again. Krypto saves Jimmy and Lois and Batman gains the upper hand against Superman. Superman quickly recovers and punches off Batman's iron mask and holds him by the head. Batman says what Ma Kwnt will think of her son. Superman begins to crush Batman's head but the red kryptonite wears off. Batman and Superman then discover who is behind this, Lex Luthor. At Luthor's fortress, Batman, Superman, Lois and Jimmy break in to arrest Luthor. Luthor subdues Batman by blasting him with a ray gun. Superman disarms Luthor but Luthor points green kryptonite at Superman. The weakened Superman suddenly gets up and punches Luthor. Superman and Batman then reveal that they switched costumes. While being congratulated by the city, Superman apologises for his actions. Braniac arrives to terrorise the city, but Superman and Batman team up once again for battle. Voice Cast and Characters *Diedrich Bader as Batman Trivia *Despite being the first episode to air of season 3 of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, "Battle of the Superheroes!" is the fifth episode of the season. Links *"Battle of the Superheroes!" at IMDb *"Battle of the Superheroes!" at the DC Database 3